


Nostalgic and Case Briefs

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "School/Learning" challenge. "Nostalgic" has Rubirosa and Cutter looking at each other's high school yearbooks. "Case Briefs" has Cutter helping Lupo study for a law exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic and Case Briefs

**Nostalgic**

“Look at your hair!” She said, pointing to his senior portrait. Their last case, where the victim’s yearbook was a large factor, made them nostalgic.

“At the time, I thought it looked good gelled that much.”

“Right.”

“You were always a beauty.”

“A little chunky all over, though.”

“Doesn’t matter. Still lovely,” he replied with a smile.

“You were a stick. Did every wind blow you over?”

“I always wore a heavy backpack for that very reason,” he chuckled. “I have a reunion coming up.”

“Are you asking me out?”

He held up a picture of her in Mock Trial. “It’d be an honor to have her on my arm.”

***

 **Case Briefs**

Mike couldn’t believe he was sitting in front of a table strewn with books, notebooks, and pizza in Detective Lupo’s apartment. This experience reminded him more of college than law school. But then again, his relationship with Lupo was reminiscent of his dealings with frat boys than fellow law students. Their personalities always provided tension in-between moments of camaraderie. Even so, here he was helping Lupo study.

“Let’s see how well you interpret the cases in simplified form.”

Lupo put the book down. “I thought I had a good memory but the facts are getting jumbled.”

“Show me your briefs, detective.”

“What?”

“Your _case_ briefs.”

“Right. Sorry.”


End file.
